The overall goal of the Clinical Research Resources & Facilities (CRRF) Core is to provide a centralized research infrastructure designed to facilitate and support clinical and translational research in the RMATRIXII designated priority HEALTH Initiative areas in Hawai'i. This is accomplished by providing personnel, services and resources needed to effectively implement clinical/translational research in Hawaii. The CRRF Core will advance the overall RMATRIX-II Specific Aims which are to foster clinical and translational health disparities research; build institutional and community research synergy; and advance the career development and mentoring of health disparities investigators. The CRRF will assist in clinical/translational protocol implementation, provide laboratory processing services, develop research infrastructure/capabilities in Aging and Chronic Disease Management as RMATRIX-II expands, The CRRF Core will provide (1) consultative assistance with study design, feasibility and study logistics; (2) assistance with clinical protocol development for junior investigators and PhD investigators unfamiliar with clinical studies; (3) project management for clinical and translational protocol implementation (maintaining regulatory paperwork, ensuring protocol compliance, assistance with recruitment efforts, scheduling of patients, data collection, data input and database management and specimen collection); (4) assistance with generation of preliminary feasibility data for grant submission; (5) assistance with specimen processing; and (6) access to state-of-the-art specialized equipment to further research in the priority HEALTH initiative areas. The CCRF Core will conduct community based research as well as research at 3 key clinical sites in Honolulu (John A. Burns School of Medicine [JABSOM], Kapi'olani Medical Center for Women and Children [KMCWC], and Queen's Medical Center [QMC]).